Choices
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A sort of spin-off of my Pinger story A Match Made In Heaven. Involves Skipper and his love interest from the story Alice. She makes a different choice than in the original story. How does her decision effect Skipper and what consequences will be faced? Will include Pinger & MAG.
1. Prologue

**_A/N I decided to scrap my story The Fight in favor of this one. I just got stuck in writing that story and couldn't continue on. Maybe one day it will get reposted. For now, I have this one with Skipper and Alice from A Match Made In Heaven. Skipper is going to be different in this story. You will see why. I am not going to take him too far out of character. You need to still recognize him. I hope you enjoy this story.  
There will be lots of Pinger shipping included and MAG shipping too! Can't leave that out!_**

* * *

It was not fair. Not fair at all. Why did this have to be so? Why? What exactly was the reason? Jonas Skipper Grumby wondered to himself. Gilligan had Mary Ann. The Professor had Ginger. Mr. Howell had Mrs. Howell. Who did he have? No one. Well not at first. At first he did have someone. Her name was Alice Norbanks. What a woman she was. He recalled the day he met her clearly. He had been in the process of building a hut for the newly married Professor and Ginger when he spotted something in the water. He quickly gets down from the ladder and sprints out the ocean to save the person who appeared to be drowning. The sea captain drags them ashore. After a few minutes he gets a look at the person he saved and is stunned. Beautiful violet eyes. Never had he seen eyes like that. They looked so warm and kind. He never forgot it. Not once. As time grew went by, he and the new castaway grew close. He confided to her things he never even told Gilligan. She told him many things about her life, her dear departed husband, her two wonderful sons. Then one day. One day she approached him and states she would like to be more than just friends. She wanted to give it a shot. How happy he was! It was a dream come true! Finally he the Skipper had a love to call his own!

That dream came crashing down. Alice's determined sons set out to find their missing mother. They did not believe she was gone, something told them she was around somewhere. The two located the little island and before they knew it they were all rescued! Heading back home! Skipper was thrilled but at the same time he didn't want to leave. He was not sure what Alice was going to do. He didn't have to wait long. Alice informed the former naval captain that she wished to return to her life in Texas. It was her home. It was where she belonged. She did try to convince him to join her but he said he couldn't. He had to be around the sea. It's what he enjoyed the most. He did ask if she would consider moving to Hawaii but she shook her head. It turned out she couldn't leave Texas anymore than he could leave the sea. So it was over. And here he was. Alone. All alone. Once more.

Skipper looked at the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands and took a swig. It was the only thing that eased the dull ache in his heart. Losing Alice was the hardest thing he ever went through. Why did he have to lose her? Why did he have to be the one who lost in love? Why couldn't it have been the Professor? He sneered thinking about how the science genius somehow managed to nab the beautiful glamorous movie star. Why couldn't Ginger like him instead and the Professor be stuck alone and miserable? The more he thought of it the more he was resenting the academic and his good fortune. He didn't deserve Ginger. What did he know about women? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well maybe not. He knew enough to do whatever to capture the heart of the lovely Ginger. It still irritated him. Okay so maybe the guy was more handsome than he was. Big deal. He himself wasn't that bad to look at. What did Ginger see that dork? What could he have that he the Skipper didn't have? Brains. Ginger apparently liked a man with intelligence. She always did get that annoying look in her eyes when the Professor spoke in that scientific manner. That adoring look that just bugged the sea captain to no end. He should have fought for Ginger. Yes that's what he should have done. Fought for the movie star and….and then lost. He would have lost. Ginger could not be torn away from the Professor no matter what. She loved him and there was just nothing that could be done about it. Skipper took another drink and sighed. Well clearly Ginger was just a shallow vain woman who couldn't see past a person's looks. To hell with that bitch. He fumed thinking about all the times he saw her pressing her red lips to the Professor's. How she always went on and on about how smart he was and how she didn't know what they would do without him. What about him? He was the leader of the group not the Professor! He was the reason they made it to the island in one piece. She couldn't see that? Hell with her!

His mind turned to something else. Gilligan. His little buddy. Yeah some little buddy. He too manages to land one of the beautiful women on the island. Mary Ann. Sweet pretty Mary Ann. How did he do that? He had to wonder. Gilligan was as timid as could be around the female species. Yet he still catches the eye of the farm girl? Why couldn't she like him the Skipper? Sure he was older but what did that matter? He could take great care of her. He would protect her from danger. No No Gilligan got to do that.

Skipper sloshed down another drink and sunk deeper into his anger. Gilligan got to be the one to end up with Mary Ann. That skinny dopey kid lands the pretty farm girl? What did Gilligan know about girls? Less than that idiot Professor that's what. He on the other hand had loads of experience with women yet Mary Ann turns to Gilligan. Well to hell with that bitch too! He snarled. She missed out on a good thing. Her loss. She is stuck with that good for nothing goof off who can't follow orders. Mary Ann thinks that Gilligan is just so sweet and wonderful. Yeah well if Gilligan wasn't so stupid and had thrown that damn anchor they wouldn't have been on the island in the first place. It was all that dope's fault! He took another swig and set the bottle down. He staggered on up almost tripping on an empty bottle of bourbon sitting on the floor. He walked over to where a picture was sitting on the shelf. It was of all of them after the rescue. His eyes went straight to Alice and tears formed in his eyes. They spilled over and onto his blue shirt. He resentment and hostility boiled over and he threw the picture down to the floor causing the glass to shatter. He did not care. He cared about nothing and no one. What was there to care about? Yes he had his two kids. Adam and Gloria. His grandkids. But so what? It did little to cheer him. No love to call his own. No one for his kids to call their stepmom. No one for his grandkids to call grandma. So what difference did it make?

Skipper turned away from the shelf leaving the picture shattered on the floor. He stumbled to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. The sea captain tumbled into bed wishing to forget it all. Shut it all out and just slip into unconsciousness not having to think about anything. The problem was he couldn't. He couldn't shut it out no matter how hard he tried. The image of happy Ginger and Professor entered his mind. The many many times the starlet pressed that man against a tree kissing him passionately. Then the picture of happy Mary Ann and Gilligan appeared. Mary Ann kissing Gilligan sweetly after he showed her something he made just for her like a sea shell bracelet or how he found jewels in a cave and he just had to give her the pretty necklace. Mary Ann baking him coconut pies and telling him how wonderful he is. Then she arrived. Alice. He would recall all the happy times with the Texan. How she danced with him at a party they held in her honor. The first official date when she kissed him. Tears trickled down more and more and the captain was helpless to stop it. Those memories of Alice faded and were replaced again with the two other happy couples and he being left all alone. He could hear Ginger's giggle as the Professor would nuzzle her neck. He could also hear the sound of Mary Ann's voice telling Gilligan how wonderful he was and how much she loved him so. Over and over it repeated in his head. He couldn't stop it. He could see the four happily boarding planes to where they were going. Ginger off to Hollywood with the Professor by her side. Gilligan and Mary Ann off to Kansas to begin their adventure.

He standing there alone watching them. The lone bachelor. Sometimes it ended with him realizing he was standing all by himself on the island, no one around. Just him. No one to care for him. No one to love him. Skipper couldn't bear it anymore. He quickly leapt out of bed and lumbered back to the living room picking up his bottle of Jack. He unscrewed the cap and drank it down. It was the best medicine to numb the pain. The only thing that could.

 **Tulip, Texas**

Alice sat outside on the spacious front porch of her home taking in the beautiful scenery. The beautiful plains, the lush grass, large magnificent trees. It was breath taking. She loved Texas. It was a part of her and always would be. She was born and raised there and every bit of a true blue Texan was she. Rode a horse with the best of them, could lasso a cow like no one's business. Yes she belonged to the great state. However she felt like something was missing. She could not explain it but she felt empty inside. Why she felt empty she was not sure. She had her two sons. Her sister Jacqueline had moved back. Her friends and family were around. Why did she feel like there was some gapping hole in her heart? Maybe it was because she was missing him. That loveable good hearted naval captain. He was so different from Tom yet in some ways he was just like him. He made her laugh and made her smile. And he was there for her in her darkest hour. That hour when she almost took her own life. She felt so guilty believing she was the reason that Ginger lost her baby. She was overwhelmed with guilt that it was because of her ladder that Ginger fell. Alice had ran to the edge of a cliff and was about to take one more step when Skipper found her. He yanked her away and talked sense into her foolish head.

Never did she forget that. What would have happened if he wasn't there? He was like…like something sent from God. God sent Jonas to her to help her. Help her finally move on from Tom. Accept his death and see that it was possible to love once more. And Skipper did that. He truly did. She was able to finally let go and love again. No longer did she feel the need to carry the locket with Tom's picture in it. She put those things away in a safety deposit box. Her wedding ring, the necklace, photos…it all went into that box. Alice figured she could save all that for any grandchildren she may have in the future. Maybe they would like those things for keepsakes. She knew she couldn't keep it around.

Being on the island was a blessing. She met a terrific man and some wonderful people. But it came to a end and she had to return to her old life. It was the hardest thing she ever did. Well one of the hardest things. Saying good-bye to Tom when he died…that was painful and she didn't think she could stand it. Having to tell Jonas good-bye was too much. But she had to do it. Didn't she? Of course she did. She…she…she had no idea what to think. Was she wrong? Should she have stayed in Hawaii with Skipper? If she did would she have been happy there? She was a Texan. She needed to be around that life. It was all so confusing. Jonas said he couldn't leave his life in Hawaii. He loved the sea. He had to be around it. It was who he was. She understood that. It was the same with her and the ranch. She had to be around her ranch. The animals and the fields…it was in her blood. Her farmhouse. How she loved it so! There was no way she could part with it. Then again…perhaps she could have sold it to Mary Ann and Gilligan. She knew they would take great care of it. Mary Ann knew all about animals and such. She grew up on a farm. Gilligan was terrific with animals and a hard worker. She and Jonas could visit them anytime. She could still get to see her home and still be a part of Jonas' life.

Of course there was another factor. Her sons. She was very close to Toby and Chris but she knew they were grown men. Chris had his life working on a ranch of a friend of theirs and sometimes hauling out to Wyoming for days on end. Toby was either out to sea or was doing work for a museum studying ancient artifacts that were uncovered. So what exactly was keeping her here? Shouldn't she be in Hawaii with Jonas? It was a question she had no answer to. What Alice did know is that she really need to think long and hard about the choices she made. Were they the right ones? Or the wrong ones? And if they were wrong was it too late to go back? Could she go back?


	2. Chapter One

8:35 AM. Late again! Skipper frowned to himself checking his watch. Why couldn't Gilligan ever be on time! He had a business to run, things had to go according to schedule. A lot to prepare for before the tour began and as usual his first mate is nowhere to be found. The sea captain shook his head. He was certain that any minute that sailor man would come running up the dock to the boat rambling on about how sorry he was but Jonas did this or that and then go into a long boring story about it. He didn't have time to hear about what his son did or didn't do. There were more pressing issues at hand like making sure the deck was shined, the seats were clean and the complimentary lunch was prepared. He couldn't do it all himself! Why oh why did he ever hire him? The Skipper wondered to himself. Out of the corner of his eye as predicated came the skinny young man wearing his trademark red shirt and white hat. "Skipper!" Gilligan shouted. "Sorry I'm late. Honest. I didn't mean to be! You see Jonas got sick and…"

"Never mind that Gilligan." Skipper snapped not wishing to listen to Gilligan's babbling. "Get to work. We have a busy day today."

"Aye Aye Skipper." Gilligan said heading over to the closet where the mop and bucket was kept. He pulled those items out and began his task. As he worked he spoke to Skipper. "I am really sorry I was late Skipper." He said. "Jonas did get sick and Mary Ann had a hard time…."

"I don't want to hear it Gilligan." Skipper said gruffly. "Just get to work."

"Yes sir." Gilligan said clamming up and going back to his task at hand.

Skipper said nothing as he went into the cabin looking over the itinerary for the day. Eight passengers scheduled for the tour not counting two children. He sighed. He hated when people brought their kids aboard. They were always loud and ran around the deck like little monsters. Skipper had thought about making a rule about no kids but decided against it as it may harm the business. Needed to keep it family friendly. Don't want to disappoint happy married couple and their brats. Snot nosed brats who make too much noise and can't sit still and ask stupid questions. Then the happy married couple looking adoringly that their little brat thinking they are an angel and how blessed they are.  
It really annoyed him to see it. All it did was serve to remind him how he didn't have that and would not have that. Why did people have to flaunt their sickening happiness in everyone's face so arrogantly! Like they were the chosen ones and oh look how I am so happy and you don't have what I have so I'm better than you. It made him sick.

He put his clipboard down and his eyes went to a newspaper sitting on the desk. He picked up it and sneered seeing a picture of happy Ginger and the Professor at some movie premiere. Of course as usual she has to slobber all over him. Why did she have the need to do that? She have to let everyone know that she picked a perfect man? He threw the paper in the trash can. Why did the world have to go on be so darn happy when he was in misery? What was fair about that? No one cared about his pain. No one cared about his heartache. He looked outside seeing Gilligan still busy mopping up the deck. His eyes went back to his desk where he opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of whisky. He unscrewed the cap and took a quick sip. Boy that felt good going down. He knew he couldn't drink too much. He had to guide the boat on the tour and if there were any mishaps and the Maritime Board found out…it was curtains. Skipper quickly screwed the cap back on the flask and placed it back in the drawer. He then rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash so Gilligan would be none the wiser. The sea captain then made his way back out to check on the progress of the deck. "Okay Gilligan." He said feeling more calm now that he had his shot of whisky. "The deck looks good. Now go shine up those seats. Make sure they are nice and clean."

"Yes Skipper." Gilligan said as he went to put the mop and bucket away.

Skipper stood out on the boat staring out at the vast ocean. The air felt good. Nothing like the sea air to reinvigorate you. Out on the ocean you could forget all your worries and troubles. Very peaceful and relaxing. He didn't have to think about that dark haired Texan with the beautiful violet eyes that haunted him in his dreams at night. No he could forget her and block out the world.

Gilligan got out a clean rag and another bucket of soap and water to clean off the seats. He looked over at Skipper and was a bit worried. He seemed more snappish at him lately. The young sailor was always aware of Skipper's somewhat short fuse and his habit of barking orders, he was used to it and didn't think a whole lot about it but lately, lately it seemed his fuse was shorter and shorter. He had to wonder if it had do with Alice. Gilligan felt horrible that things couldn't have worked out between Skipper and the Texan. He thought she was a great lady but she said she belonged in the great state of Texas. It was a part of her. And Skipper said he couldn't leave Hawaii. It was a part of him. Gilligan didn't quite understand why they couldn't have worked something out. He had tried to talk to Skipper only to have him yell to "Be quiet" and "Never mind about it" and then change the subject. Gilligan noticed his big buddy seemed to be sinking into some kind of depression but he didn't know what he could do about it. He did not seem to want to listen to him and kept pushing him away. Gilligan prayed that something would snap him out of it. Mary Ann had suggested trying to set him up with another woman but that did not go well. Skipper barked at the idea and said he wanted no part of it. He was through with women. He didn't need one and didn't want one. That was the end of that. The two even tried "tricking him" by inviting him to dinner at their house and not telling him that a female friend of a friend was going to be there as well. She may as well not have been for all the attention he paid her. He said very little to her and hardly answered any of her questions. When Gilligan and Mary Ann tried to steer the conversation back to the woman, Skipper somehow managed to change it back. It was a loss cause. Maybe someday Skipper will be himself again. Gilligan hope that would be very soon.

 **Texas**

Alice smiled as she got the saddle down as she prepared to ride her light brown horse with a blonde mane, Maybelle. She adored the horse the moment she saw her. Alice took to riding her in no time flat. Maybelle seemed to have a sense she could trust the dark haired lady and never gave her a hard time when she saddled her up. Alice gently ran her fingers through the mane of Maybelle and sighed. It almost reminded her of the blonde hair of a certain naval captain…She shook that from her head. She was still not quite sure what she was going to do about that. It was very conflicting. At least in her eyes. She did love Jonas no question but she absolutely loved Texas and her life there. True she did consider the possibility of selling to Mary Ann and Gilligan but the more she thought of parting with her home and her land…it tore at her heart. She couldn't let it go. Not even to those two dear sweet young people. The saddle was secure and she was about to hop on when she heard a voice. "Hey there sis."

She smiled seeing her sister Jacqueline. "Hey there." She greeted. "What are you doing here? I was just getting read to ride? You want to join me? You can saddle up Misty over there." She said pointing to the gray horse in another stall.

"No that's alright. I actually wanted to talk to you. I was worried about you." Jacqueline said.

"Worried about me?" Alice said with a laugh. "Why are you worried? I'm fine."

"No you are not." The older sister said sternly. "I know you. You miss him."

"Miss him?" Alice said raising her eyebrows. "Miss who?"

"Don't play dumb with me sis you know who I mean. Jonas." She said point blank. "You miss him and you know it."

Alice sighed. "Yes okay I do miss him. I'll admit it but Jacqueline I told you…I can't…I can't leave Texas. This is my home. It's a part of me. There is no way I could just up and leave not even for Jonas. And he can't leave his life in Hawaii. It's just as much of a part of him as Texas is of me. We've been over this. It just is not mean to be."

Jacqueline shook her head. "You know I love you baby girl but you are a fool." She said. "A total fool. Both of you. Making excuses. You are afraid that's what it is. You are afraid of leaving Tom."

Alice looked at her bewildered. "Afraid of leaving Tom? What are you talking about? I have moved on from him. You know that. I put everything in a safety deposit box. I don't where my necklace anymore. I took my ring off years ago.."

"Yes Yes I know that sugar." Jacqueline said. "But the one thing you haven't let go of is this…" She said gesturing with her arms. "This is what you are still holding on to. This is where you lived your life with Tom and you are terrified to let it go. You are afraid to actually live without him. Yes I know you have finally found out you can love another man but you are still holding on to Tom. You have to let him go. You have to get on with your life. You can't hold anymore. It's been over five years. I think you need to take that step."

Alice put the reins down and tears weld up and she sank down to her knees. "You're right." She said. "You are right. I am holding onto him aren't I? I thought I was….Maybe I am using him as an excuse….It's just so hard sis!" She sobbed. "I can't…I can't seem to make myself break away from this place. I feel like I am abandoning him. Does that sound crazy?"

Jacqueline went over to her sister sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "No it doesn't sound crazy. I know it's hard sugar believe me I know. I know how much you loved Tom. I know how much this place means to you. Your memories of him are here but honey you can't do this. You can't keep surrounding yourself with those memories and holding on to them forever. You have to live your life. You have to move forward."

"I know you are right." Alice said wiping her tears. "I've had this conversation with Chris and with Toby. They both told me I should sell this place. I just don't know if I can."

"You can." Jacqueline assured her. "You are a strong woman. I'm not saying you have to forget Tom completely. No one is saying that. We all know he will always have a place in your heart but staying here isn't going to do you any good. You aren't going to fully go on with life if you do."

"Perhaps you are right." Alice sniffed. "Maybe I should consider selling. I promise I will think about it. "

"Good girl." Jacqueline said kissing the top of her head. "Now dry your eyes. Let's not talk about this anymore. How about you and I do go for that ride? I'll saddle up Misty over there and join you."

"I'd like that. "Alice smiled as they stood up. "Thank sis. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Jacqueline said. "I love you and I will always be there for you. If you do decide to sell, I promise I will be there with you every step of the way. No one will let you go through it alone. But this is a decision you will have to make. I promise I will not pressure you. I just want you to be happy."

 **Hawaii (Late afternoon)**

The tour was all wrapped up and the boat was docked. Skipper thought it was a pretty pleasant day. The kids were actually behaved for once so it was pleasant. He was feeling pretty good. Gilligan had left and was heading to go pick Mary Ann up from her culinary school. A great chef she will be someday Skipper was sure of it. He stepped down off the boat and strolled over to his car. He got inside and started the engine. He pulled out of his spot and began to drive down the road. The radio was flicked on and he sang along to an up tempo song that was playing. The song came to a close and another began. The smile from his face fell as he recognized the tune. It was the very song that he and Alice had danced to on their first date. Alice. Beautiful dear Alice….Tears formed in his eyes as the memory of that night filled his head. He could see her wearing Mrs. Howell's gown which she looked radiant in. Her hair all done up fancy, make-up was just right. That sweet floral scent of perfume. He could still smell it. Hot tears trickled down his face and he flicked the radio off with anger and pulled over to the side of the road to gather himself. What was going on? Why did he need to be tortured with thoughts of Alice? Why did everything have to remind him of her! Why! Why couldn't he be at peace! It just was not fair. His eyes turned to a newspaper stand which had a glossy magazine displayed with a picture of Ginger on the cover. Ginger. The Professor's wife. Ginger Hinkley. Hatred and jealousy over what the Professor had and he didn't stirred inside him. If that egghead was there right now he would….well he didn't know what he would do. Skipper shook his head. No No he couldn't think those things of the Professor. That wasn't right. The Professor didn't steal Ginger. Ginger was his from the beginning. She belonged to him. He had no right to resent the man for the redhead movie star falling in love with him. That was just crazy. And the Professor was his friend. He couldn't think like that. But he couldn't help it. It just made him so darn mad! The Professor was so happy and he was miserable and heartbroken. His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice. "Hey there sailor."

He looked seeing a young woman wearing a short tight mini dress with long blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. "Hey." He replied.

"You looking for some comfort tonight?" She asked.

Comfort? Was he looking for comfort? Hell yes he was! Skipper looked her over and was about to tell her to hop in when he realized what he would be doing. He shook his head. "No No I'm fine. Thank you."

"You sure?" She asked.

"I am. I should get going now…" He started up the car and drove off. He was disgusted by what he almost did. He couldn't do that! Not ever! That was….He grew sick thinking of it. The one thing he was proud of in his Navy days was not engaging in that sort of activity with women like that. Some of his buddies did but he refused. Now he almost came very close to….Well he didn't and he would just forget it. Not that it mattered. He had no one. And he wasn't going to have anyone. The only woman he wanted was far away in Texas and he couldn't have her.

Skipper arrived back at his house turning the car off. He opened the door and stepped out. His house wasn't huge but it did just fine for him. Gilligan lived there with him temporally before he found his own apartment. He took the mail out of the black mail box that hung on the side. Skipper turned the key and went inside. Home sweet home. Sitting down he sorted through the mail. Junk…junk…magazine…bill….what was this. It looked like an invitation. He opened it to see it was an invite from Ginger to her movie premiere next month. Yeah like he was going to go to that. He would pass. Make up some excuse. The last thing he wanted was to see Ginger and the Professor smooching up a storm. Well that wasn't the only thing. The real reason was he knew darn well that the movie star extended an invite to a certain dark haired woman who resided in Texas. No way was he going to face her. Not a chance. He did not wish to see her no way no how. No he would just tell Ginger he was busy and that would be that. There was no point in getting to see that dark haired beauty for just one night and then be haunted by her even more. He couldn't stand the pain.


	3. Chapter Two

Skipper threw the invitation to the movie premiere aside and decided he would come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't attend later. He went through the rest of the mail and found what looked to be an envelope in the Professor's handwriting. Curious, he opened it and unfolded the white piece of paper and read the contents:

 _Skipper,_

 _I am not much for writing letters that is more of Ginger's department.  
She did want me to drop you a note thanking you for the gifts you sent the girls for their __first birthday. A picture from their party is enclosed as per Ginger's request._

He looked inside the white envelope on the coffee table and pulled out the photo of the two Hinkley twins wearing their prettiest dresses and donning the two sailor caps he sent them. How cute did Amber and Sabrina look! It brought a smile to his face seeing those adorable little girls he loved so much. They were something. Such little angels! He then went back to the letter.

 _All is well here in California. As you can see the twins are doing wonderful and we have some exciting news to share. We are expecting our third child. Ginger is convinced it will be a boy this time. I have learned not to doubt my wife's instincts. I am certain she is correct as she was with the girls._ _We hope to see you soon. Take care._

 _Professor_

He sighed reading the line about them expecting their third child. He figured as much. Yes Professor has the life and he…what does he have? Nothing. The anger stirred inside him again and he shook his head. He needed to get out. Go clear his mind. Sitting and stewing in the house wasn't doing him any good. What he needed was to get his mind off of everything. He put the letter back in the envelope and placed the picture aside. He will find a frame for later. Skipper lifted himself up from the worn out gray sofa and picked up his car keys. He opened the front door to his house and walked out to his old reliable blue Mustang he named Sally. Being a sailor he knew it was bad luck to not name a ship and he felt the same about his car. The song Mustang Sally was one of his favorites and it seemed to fit the vehicle. He started it up and pulled out of his drive and onto the road. He drove until he came up a quiet little restaurant named Charlie's. It was a small place and had a nice bar. He was friendly with the bartender Frank and a waitress with soft wavy hair named Cecile who was quite a pistol. She was in her sixties and had two grandchildren. Her husband worked on a shrimp boat so she was used to sailor talk. He liked them both very much. Skipper pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car. He opened the door and stepped out heading to the front entrance. Walking inside he saw the place was not that busy yet. A few patrons here and there. Some empty seats at the bar. He walked right up to the black barstool and sat down.

Frank saw him there and greeted him with a smile. "Hey there Skipper!" He always referred to him as Skipper as he was accustomed to hearing Gilligan refer to him as such. "What'll it be?"

"Beer please." He said. "Whatever you got on tap is fine."

"You got it buddy." Frank replied as he picked up a frosted mug.

Skipper looked around. "Is Cecile working?" He asked.

"No not tonight." Frank replied pouring the beer into the glass. "She is babysitting her grandkids."

"You mean spoiling them." Skipper said with a laugh.

"Yeah that too." The bartender conceded. "You know my daughter Lily has a new boyfriend."

"Oh?" The sea captain said. He didn't really want to hear about others having found a special someone but he knew he had to be polite. "You met him yet?"

"I have." Frank said sliding the beer in front of Skipper. "He's a good kid. He's in college on a football scholarship but he wants to get into journalism can you believe it?"

Skipper shook his head and took a sip of his ice cold beer. "That is something. He afraid he won't make a pro-team?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. The kid has talent that is for sure. He is a hell of a wide receiver and very fast. But he says he would rather get into journalism. I suppose he wants something to fall back on. I suppose that is smart."

"Yup." Skipper agreed. "It is."

Another patron sat down at the bar and Frank went to tend to them. Skipper sat there holding his beer. Yet another person who gets to be lucky in love. Is that the way it is supposed to be? Everyone but him? He took another swig of beer and set the glass down. A ball game was on the TV and he stared at it trying to distract his mind from other thoughts when an interesting fragrance hit is nose. He turned to see an attractive young woman sit down next to him. She appeared to be that woman from earlier who asked if he needed comfort. She smiled at him. "Hello again."

"Uh hi." He said feeling uncomfortable. "Look I told you I…"

"It's okay." She said. 'I'm not one of those women. I'm sorry if I came off that way before. It's just that I had seen you down at the marina a few times and I thought you were cute. I don't mean to bother you."

Skipper offered a polite smile. "That's alright. I'm sorry I thought…you know.."

"I guess I was a little forward." The woman said. "I thought you looked sad and perhaps you needed cheering up. I didn't mean to imply…"

"Don't worry about it." Skipper said. "I guess I was a little sad. It was nice of you to be concerned."

She looked him up and down. "Say you were the captain of the Minnow weren't you? I thought you were familiar looking."

"Yes that was me."

"I'm Cindy." She said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Cindy." Skipper said shaking her hand.

"You too." Cindy said. "Look I don't normally approach men in cars like that but you just looked so depressed. Are you okay?"

"I am." Skipper lied. "Just a long day."

Cindy looked at him skeptical. "It's her isn't it." She said.

"Her? What do you mean?"

"I remember now. There was a woman on that island with you. Her name is Alice. Yes I recall seeing your picture and hers in the paper. You love her don't you?" Cindy asked.

He was about to say no but then thought better of it. "Yes I do. Very much."

"So? Why aren't you with her? She looks like an nice lady."

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it." Skipper said taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe you should." Cindy pressed. "Maybe I can help you."

"Help me?" He said turning his head towards her. "Help me how?"

"Help you get back together with her." She stated. "You clearly are miserable without her. You want to be with her. Maybe I can help you do that."

"It's nice of you Cindy." Skipper said. "But it's a lost cause. We talked about it. I have my life here in Hawaii. Alice has her live in Texas. Neither one of us feel we can give up that life."

She shook her head. "That's just crazy. You say you love Alice but you aren't willing to sacrifice for her?"

"What?"

"What would be so bad about living in Texas? I bet you would love it there. My family is from Texas you know. It's a wonderful state."

"Yes I'm sure it is but I belong out on the sea." Skipper explained. "Plus my business is here."

Cindy frowned. "Why can't that first mate of yours handle it? What's his name? Gilligan? Why can't he run it for you while you are in Texas? I'm sure he knows all the ins and outs."

Skipper laughed. "You just have it all figured out don't you?" He said.

"I just want to help." Cindy said. 'I hate seeing people sad. And I think if you love Alice like I think you do, you would do anything for her. I mean take that Professor. He had a life in Ohio but he left it to be with Ginger in California. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him but he made that sacrifice for her. He loves her. And I think you could do the same for Alice."

He shook his head and smiled. "You are quite a gal Cindy." He said. "I appreciate your advice but I'm not sure it's that simple."

"It is that simple." She said. "You are just making it complicated. Come on…go be with Alice. It's what you want. Don't be a stubborn old goat. Go after her."

Skipper couldn't help but smile. "How did you get to be so smart?" He asked.

"My daddy is a lawyer." She replied. "I learned from him. My mama said I should have gone into law school. But I wanted to be a model. That's what I'm doing here in Hawaii. I'm on a photo shoot for a fashion magazine."

"You enjoy it?" He asked.

"Very much. But sometimes I think Mamma may be right. I should think about law school."

"How old are you may I ask?" He guessed she was about Mary Ann's age or maybe a little older.

"I'm 25." She said.

"Twenty five. Well Cindy you have your whole life ahead of you. And you shouldn't be wasting it on old guys like me."

"I know you are older.' She smiled. "I always liked older men. They just seemed more mature."

"I'm sure you could easily find a nice guy your own age." He said. "And I think you should think about going in law school. You seem very bright. I'm sure you could do it."

"I'll think about it." Cindy said. "You know you are a good man Mr. Grumby." She said.

"Please call me Skipper. All my friends do."

"Okay Skipper." She said. "You are a good man and very wise. I promise I will give law school a thought and try to find a decent guy my own age. But you have to promise me you won't give up on Alice. You promise you will fight for her. Don't let her slip away."

"Deal." He said.

"Good. You won't be sorry I promise you. I just know things will work out. You'll see. You will be back together with her in no time." Cindy assured.

 **Gilligan House**

"Hey Mary Ann!" He called out as he entered the house. Toys scattered everywhere and their dog Mickey jumped with excitement seeing his master. Gilligan petted him and the dog licked his face. Mary Ann came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Gilligan." She greeted. "How was your day?"

"Good." He replied walking to her and giving her a kiss. "How is Jonas?"

"He is doing much better. His fevor broke and Dr. Gilmore thinks he should be okay. He is sleeping right now. I hope Skipper wasn't too upset that you were late."

"No more than he usually is." Gilligan said walking to the living room. "You know Mary Ann I think there is something going on with Skipper. He seems more angry lately. His temper seems to be getting quicker. I'm worried about him."

Mary Ann sighed sitting down next to him on the sofa. "Yeah I know. I am too. I have noticed his fuse being awfully short. I think he is missing Alice a lot."

"I think so too." Gilligan said. "But whenever I try to talk to him about it he tells me to be quiet or to nevermind. I think he is really hurting. This whole thing with Alice is killing him. I just know it."

"I wish there was something we could do…." She then thought of something. "Hey…wait a minute…Gilligan maybe things will be okay."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "How?"

"Ginger's agent sent out the invites to the movie premiere for next month. I know that Skipper got one too and I bet she sent one to Alice. Maybe they can reunite at the premiere!"

"Boy that would be great!" Gilligan said. "And they can work things out and be together. I hate seeing Skipper like this. Maybe this will do the trick but you know Skipper. He may be stubborn and refuse to go."

"We have to make him go. Ginger is our friend and she is family. He cannot not be there for family. We really need to work on him and make sure he attends that premiere. And I will call Alice to see if she is going. Then I will call Mrs. Howell and she and I and Ginger can work on making Alice look so beautiful that Skipper can't resist!"

Gilligan smiled. "With you three at the helm, I don't think Skipper will stand a chance."

"I just want him to be happy. And he was with Alice. We have to find a way to get them back together. I know this premiere will help. It just has to." Mary Ann said. "You work on Skipper and make sure he agrees to attend the premiere. Don't let him try to weasel out of it. I'll take care of the rest. One way or another we are going to reunite those two."

 **California**

"Darling aren't our two baby girls the cutest!" Ginger squealed looking at her twin girls playing with their toys.

Professor looked up from the papers he was looking over. "Yes I would agree with that." He smiled looking at his two baby girls. Amber was the spitting image of Ginger and Sabrina looked just like him. He was certain that Amber was going to inherit other traits from her mother and Sabrina probably would too. He was going to be in big trouble when they were older that was for sure. He couldn't resist his wife's charms and he was certain that would be the case with his two daughters. He would certainly be in for it. Wrap him around his finger just like Ginger did.

"Did you send the picture to Skipper?" Ginger asked of him.

"Yes I did. Along with the thank you note for the sailor caps. And I sent the pictures to Mary Ann and Gilligan as well. The Howells of course have their own pictures. I'm fairly certain Mr. Howell took over a hundred pictures." He quipped.

Ginger smiled. "He loves his grandchildren." She said. "He spoils them so. Just like his other grandparents. My parents and your mother and her new husband Theodore. "

"Don't forget your sister and brother. And my brother. And there is Mary Ann and Gilligan. Don't forget Skipper." He added. "Plus you know we are guilty of this too." He said.

"I know." She grinned. "But they are so cute. One can't help but want to give them everything. We are lucky that so many people love them. They are going to be surrounded by love that is for sure." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I know that will be the same when our son Alexander is born."

"I don't doubt it." He said. "By the way have your heard back from the others about the premiere?"

"Just the Howells." Ginger replied. "I haven't heard from Mary Ann and Gilligan yet but I don't know if they got the invite yet. Ronnie took care of sending them out. I haven't heard yet from Skipper. I did send one to Alice too. I hope she can make it. She should be there."

The Professor smiled at his wife. "You can't fool me my love. You are aiming to get Skipper and Alice back together aren't you?"

"Okay I am." Ginger relented. "It just breaks my heart that they are apart. Him living in Hawaii and her in Texas. I know how much Skipper adores her. I want him to be happy again."

"I would like that too." Professor said. "I think it's a terrific idea inviting them to the premiere. Hopefully it does get the wheels in motion. And maybe at the after party they will dance together and perhaps rekindle their old feelings."

Ginger grinned at her husband. "Darling I never knew you were such a romantic."

He got up from the sofa and approached his wife taking her hand and lifting her up from the floor. "I wasn't until I met a gorgeous redhead with the most incredible emerald eyes I have ever seen. And when that stunning beauty kissed me to show me what romance was all about…I became one."

"I love you darling." She said kissing his lips. "And I hope that Skipper and Alice can be as happy as I am with you. We just need to make sure it happens."

Professor shook his head. "I take it this plot of yours is going to involve one Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell."

"Naturally." She said. "With the three of us at work, Skipper and Alice will be sure to get back together. It will happen. You'll see. We will be attending their wedding in no time."


	4. Chapter Three

"What makes you such an expert on love?" Skipper asked as he took another swig of his beer and set the glass down.

Cindy shrugged as she took a sip of her own drink which was a rum and punch. "I don't know. I guess just knowing what my parents had to go through…I hate to see anyone hurt is all."

Skipper turned his head towards her. "Your parents? What about them?"

"My grandpa wasn't too happy about Daddy marrying my Mama." She replied sadly. "Daddy and grandpa never did get along very much."

"I see." Skipper said. "What was his objection to your father marrying your mother?"

"She didn't come from a well to do family." Cindy answered. "Her father wasn't exactly poor. He did own a very successful garage. Best mechanic in all of Florida."

"Florida? I thought you said your family was from Texas?" He asked confused.

"Oh we are." Cindy explained. "Mama and Daddy moved to Texas after they got married. Opened up a nice restaurant. I worked there during the summer when I was a teenager. Daddy made good money as a lawyer and he had always wanted to get into the restaurant business. I loved working there. Mama and her family were actually from Texas but they moved to Florida when she was eight. Her daddy, my grandpa, had a friend who wanted to sell his garage and well of course grandpa couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"So he bought it and made a success out of it." Skipper said.

"He sure did." Cindy said proudly. "He taught me all about cars too you know. How to change the oil, change a tire, rebuild a transmission...everything. He always believed a woman should know such things. My grandpa is a wonderful man. I wish I could say the say for my other one."

"Your father's dad?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah. It's not like he's mean to me or anything. I mean he does send me presents on my birthday and on Christmas. He will call me to see how I am and will send me money if I need it. He never asked me to pay him back. I think maybe he has mellowed out over the years. Daddy said he never did get over something that happened years ago." She sighed. "Had something to do with my aunt."

"Your aunt? Would this be your father's sister?"

"Yup. Aunt Ellen." Cindy said. "Apparently grandpa thought the world of her and there was some falling out. It had to do with this young man she was seeing. Grandpa didn't think much of him and wanted better for her. Daddy told me that Aunt Ellen got pregnant and Grandpa was not too happy about it."

Skipper could hardly believe his ears. Aunt Ellen? It couldn't be…could it? "Um." He said as he took this all in. "Why wasn't he happy?"

"He thought that this young man wasn't good enough for Aunt Ellen. It didn't seem to matter to him that Aunt Ellen really loved him and wanted to marry him." Cindy replied "Grandpa Winston was just dead set against it and well he ruled with an iron fist. Poor Aunt Ellen had to tell this nice young man good bye and hide the children from him. Daddy told me that she felt like she was backed into a corner and had to protect her babies. So she lied to this man and said she "took care of it". It about killed her to say those words but she really felt like she had no choice. She was convinced grandpa would take them from her."

Skipper felt as if he was punched in the stomach. He was in total shock. Sitting beside him was Ellen's niece. Adam and Gloria's cousin. Did they even know about her? "That's uh…that's terrible." He said taking a huge swig of beer.

"It was. I know Daddy felt horrible for her." She stated. "There wasn't much he could do about it. But he was determined not to allow it to happen to him. He told Grandpa Winston he was going to marry my Mama with or without his approval. Of course he didn't approve and they had the wedding anyway. They then up moved to Texas to be near Mama's family who just loved Daddy. Over the years I think Grandpa Winston softened a little but there is still tension between him and Daddy." She said. "He never did tell me who this young man was. Aunt Ellen didn't like to talk about it very much. I didn't get to see her a whole lot being in Texas and her being in Florida."

"What uh what about her children? Do you know them?" He asked.

"No I didn't. Like I said I never did get to see Aunt Ellen much." She replied. "I think she wanted to keep her distance from everyone. I think Grandpa Winston got it into her head that she was some kind of disgrace to the family. Daddy didn't feel that way but Aunt Ellen was stubborn apparently and felt it was best."

Skipper nodded and said nothing. He was in too much of a shock. He took another swig and set down his empty glass.

"Tell me." Cindy said turning in her seat. "You have any kids?"

"Two." He replied. "Son and a daughter."

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Adam and Gloria." He replied.

"They live around here?" Cindy inquired.

"Yeah they do…look I'm sorry uh..Cindy…I really need to get going. It was nice talking to you. But I really should go." He said throwing some money on the bar top.

"Okay. Well I hope things work out with you and Alice." She smiled.

"We shall see." He said before hurrying out. He rushed out to the street and ran into his car slamming the door shut. He could not believe this. That was Ellen's niece! Her brother's daughter! He had no idea that her brother even had a daughter…This was just overwhelming. He started up the car and drove off. His mind was spinning a mile a minute. He thought about what Cindy said about Winston softening over the years? Was that true? Skipper thought about the cruelty that man inflicted upon Ellen and it made him angry. He and Ellen could have been married if it wasn't for that man! Adam and Gloria wouldn't have had to grow up without him! Damn him! Damn him! He was furious. Shaking with rage. He came upon his house and pulled into the drive shutting the engine off. Skipper climbed out of his car and headed inside. He plopped himself on the sofa and threw his head back in disbelief. All these years…all these years he lost and then when he does find love…it is taken away again. He was just destined to be miserable and alone. That's all there was to it. He was not to have love. No he was to watch other people have love and families and he was to have nothing. The anger built up and he jumped up from the sofa to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and guzzled it down. It was the only cure. The one and only cure. He sat back down on the sofa with the bottle in his hand. His eyes went to the movie premiere invite and he shook his head. Yeah right. Like he was going to that. No he wasn't. He was not going to watch Ginger slobber all over the Professor no sir. No way. He wasn't going to watch as Mary Ann beamed with pride at showing off her own husband Gilligan to the Hollywood crowd and kissing him saying he was the sweetest ever. Not a chance. He spotted the brief letter that Professor had written and he picked it up. His eyes read the line about the third child and he grew more angry. Why does that loser get to have another child? Why does he get the beautiful wife and he the Skipper gets nothing? He took another gulp of Jack Daniels and set the bottle down. He looked over at the mantle and saw a picture of happy Gilligan with Mary Ann and their son Jonas. Of course. That dopey kid gets to have a beautiful wife and family too! Why? Why does everyone get what they want except for him?

Skipper picked up the bottle again and took another swallow of the liquid. Tears formed in his eyes as memories of Alice started to fill his head. He tried to shake them out but they wouldn't go away. All he could see was her beautiful eyes of violet and her long flowing black hair. Her warm gentle smile. Recalled what it was like to hold her close smelling that sweet perfume she had borrowed from Mrs. Howell. What was it called? Midnight In Paris. That was it. He loved that scent on her. She wore it frequently and it stayed with him forever. He could also remember the way her lips felt against his. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. So soft and sweet. That sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him her laughter at his numerous tales from his Navy days. He loved that woman. But she was gone. Gone from his life and here he was. Alone. All alone.

The phone rang next on the table next to him but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not a soul. What he wanted was to be left alone. Alone with his memories of a wonderful sweet soul from Texas.

 **Texas**

"You really think I should?" Alice asked looking at the movie premiere invite in her hand.

"Of course you should." Jacqueline replied. "Ginger is your friend. You have to be there. Don't you want to see the others too? Mary Ann and Gilligan and the Howells."

"And Jonas?" Alice finished. "I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that I go to the premiere I see Jonas and sparks fly again and we fall madly in love all over again."

"Well what is wrong with that?" Jacqueline asked her hands on her hips. "I think it sounds romantic. Don't you want to see him?"

Alice sat down on the wooden chair in the kitchen. "Of course I do. I'm..I'm just not sure if he would want to see me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Jacqueline asked pulling out a chair and sitting down. She flipped her auburn hair back. "He adores you. You know that. He would love to see you."

"I suppose." Alice relented. "I don't know…what if it's awkward?"

"It's only awkward if you make it that way." Her sister replied. "Now come on. You are going. You are going to tell Ginger yes you are going and that's that. No arguments."

Alice laughed. "Oh alright. I'll go. You are right. Ginger is my friend. And I should be there to support her. It was kind of her to want to invite me. I should go."

"Good." Jacqueline smiled. "Now I am going to book your flight to California so you don't try to weasel out and I'm going to call up that Mrs. Howell and we are going to find you the perfect dress."

"You are determined aren't you sis?" Alice said with a smile.

"Yes I am. I don't want to see you unhappy sugar." Jacqueline said. "I know how happy Jonas makes you. You should be with him. If I can help in anyway I will. That's why I am going to fly out to California with you."

"You are?" Alice grinned.

"Of course. Your invite does stated you and bring someone along. Why not your favorite sister?"

"You are my only sister." Alice stated with a laugh.

"Yes but I'm still your favorite." Jacqueline replied. "And I'm going to do what I can to make sure you are happy. You were there for me when I was going through that horrible divorce. I'm going to be there for you."

"You are the best." Alice said hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too sugar." Jacqueline said returning her hug. "And we are going to get you back with Jonas no matter what." She let go. "I promise you when Mrs. Howell and I are through, he is not going to know what hit him."

"You mean like how the Professor doesn't know what hit him every time Ginger wears one of her glamorous gowns?" She laughed.

"Not quite like that but we'll do the best we can." Jacqueline laughed. "I'm not sure anyone could ever have the effect on any man like that woman does with the Professor."

"She loves him." Alice said. "And he simply thinks the world of her. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. You think Jonas would feel that way about me?"

"Honey he already does. You'll see. We are going to get you two back together. One way or another. It will happen."

 **Hawaii**

Gilligan hung up the phone with a worried expression his face. Skipper either wasn't home or just not answering. He had a feeling it was the later. He could not help but be concerned about his big buddy. He was just not himself anymore. Maybe he should go over there and check on him. Gilligan was about to pick up his keys and then changed his mind. He supposed that Skipper could be alright. He was just blue about Alice that was all. But it has been a few months already…shouldn't he try to move on? He turned to see Mary Ann playing with Jonas in his playpen. He smiled. He could not imaging life without Mary Ann. She was the sweetest most prettiest wife ever. And the best mother to Jonas. He wanted to have more children with her but Mary Ann wasn't so sure it was a good idea right now but then she did say that God made things happen with or without your approval so perhaps another child was in the future. She stated she wanted a girl this time. She already felt outnumbered with Jonas and him and their dog. Another female was needed. Gilligan had stated he would love to have a daughter. He said he bet she would look just like Mary Ann and be sweet as her too. Wouldn't that be something!

His mind then turned back to Skipper. He really was worried about him. He just was not himself anymore. Maybe he should talk to Adam or Gloria. But what could he say? Skipper was blue? They both knew that. They had done their best to try and cheer him but didn't get very far. Gilligan walked to the sofa and sat down. He picked up the movie premiere invite. Mary Ann was right. They had to get Skipper to attend. They had to get him back together with Alice. It was the only thing that would make him happy again.

Tomorrow he would speak with him about it and tell him that he had to go. He would tell him that it was important to Ginger and that they were all family and had to support her. That should work. Skipper was not one to want to let down family. Surely he would see that he had to be there. Ginger would be crushed if any of them did not show. Yes that would work. "Mary Ann." Gilligan said. "Did you tell Ginger we were going to the premiere?"

"Not yet." She answered. "I was going to call her tomorrow. Why?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow I could work on making sure Skipper goes." He replied. "And you could let her know that we are going to do our best to make sure he does. Maybe she can tell you if Alice is going too. I am worried about Skipper. He is just not himself. He can't go on like that. The only thing that will get him out of his funk is Alice."

"I think you are right." She said. "Well don't worry. I'm sure you can talk Skipper into it and I will find out from Ginger if Alice is in fact going. If not, leave it to us. We will get her to that premiere. Those two are going to be back together if it's the last thing we do."

 **Palm Springs**

"Splendid." Mrs. Howell holding the phone receiver to her ear. "Yes I will be delighted to help. I shall see you both then. Ciao." She hung up the phone with a smile.

"What was that about Lovey?" Mr. Howell inquired.

"That was Alice's sister Jacqueline." She explained. "She called to say that she talked Alice into attending Ginger's movie premiere which by the way Skipper is also invited to. We are going to work on making her simply irresistible to the sea captain!"

"Wonderful!" Thurston boomed. "It's high time something was done to get those two back together. I think it's a wonderful plan Lovey."

"Thank you darling." Mrs. Howell said with a pleased smile. "I knew that Ginger would go for my idea of inviting them out to the premiere. She agreed it was the perfect plan. And she said she was going to make sure that he was seated next to Alice during the premiere."

"Brilliant." Mr. Howell declared. "I tell you between you and the other two girls, wedding bells will be chiming. I just know it."

"Of course dear." Mrs. Howell said. "Alice was meant for Skipper and we just have to make sure that he remembers that. I know this has not been easy for him but I know by the time we are through, he will be happy again."

Madison, their adopted daughter, looked up from her homework and grinned. "Uncle Skipper isn't going to know what hit him." She said. "You are the master matchmaker Mom."

"Naturally." Mrs. Howell smiled. "I brought together Mary Ann and Gilligan and also Ginger and the Professor. I can bring Alice and Skipper together too."

Rachel, their other adopted daughter, giggled. "If anyone can, it would be you."

Teddy, the youngest of the three adopted kids, who was sitting on the sofa next to Mr. Howell, rolled his eyes. "I think it's gross. Uncle Skipper doesn't need any yucky girl."

Mr. Howell laughed. "Son you will feel differently someday. Believe me."

"You don't think Marsha Adams is gross." Madison teased. "You gave her your chocolate bar the other day."

"Shut up." Teddy said turning red. "I didn't want it."

"Teddy loves Marsha. Teddy loves Marsha!" Rachel giggled clapping her hands.

"Shut up!" Teddy said leaping off the sofa and storming up the stairs.

Mrs. Howell could not help but be amused by it all. It was so nice having the children. She was glad she and Thurston made the decision to adopt. The three made them feel young again. It was nice. Plus she simply loved taking care of them. They were good children and pretty well behaved. Yes she did have to scold them from time to time but all in all they were good kids.

"Mom can we go to the premiere too?" Madison asked.

"I'm sorry dear but the answer is no. It's too late for you to be out." She replied. "I promise when you get older, you can attend. But for right now you are too young."

"Okay." Madison said unhappily.

"Oh I know you are disappointed." Mrs. Howell said. "But we do have a surprise for you. Tell them Thurston."

"After the premiere, we are all going to take a nice family trip to Disneyworld!" He exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Both girls said jumping up and down.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"Can we get our picture taken with Mickey Mouse? Can we meet Cinderella?"

"Of course you can." Mr. Howell said. "Anything you want. An entire week in Disneyworld."

They both hugged their adopted parents thanking them a million times before rushing up to share the news with their younger brother.

"Oh Thurston they were so happy." She said.

"Yes they were." He smiled. "I do feel bad about not being able to take them to Ginger's premiere but you are correct. They are too young. I think this trip will make it up to them."

"I think it will. In the meantime I need to get working on find the perfect dress for Alice. We are going to make sure she is a stunning beauty that Skipper can't resist. There is no way he is going to be able to take his eyes off of her. Not if I have anything to say about it."


	5. Chapter Four

It was after 10 in the morning and Gilligan was worried. Sure they weren't operating any tours today but still it was not like Skipper to not show at the marina. The sea captain was very meticulous about keeping the boat in tip top shape. Going over very inch of it to make sure it was in perfect working order. That and go over the books. Not that he needed to give it that much thought. Their business was a huge success and they made a good amount of money but still the Skipper was very keen on keeping all the finances in order. Gilligan ended up doing it himself and checking the boat. There was no sign of Skipper at all. He had tried calling but no answer. He thought about calling Adam or Gloria as he did the night before but he really didn't want to worry them.

Gilligan decided to go to the Skipper's house himself. Maybe he was sick or something. Why he wouldn't call to say so he didn't know but if he was sick maybe he didn't feel well enough to call. Gilligan got into his car and drove off to the Skipper's home. He arrived seeing Skipper's mustang parked in the drive. So he was at least home. Gilligan got out of the car and walked to the front door. He knocked but no answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. He saw the doorbell and rang it. Nothing again. He rang it a second time and a third time. No response. He took out his keys and found the one to the Skipper's house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside stunned to see what was there.

The living room was a mess. Bottles everywhere. He picked them up. Jack Daniels. Jim Beam. A few bottles of beer. He noticed a picture on the floor. One that had all of them together after the rescue. The frame was shattered. Gilligan's eyes went to the crumbled up movie premiere invite on the floor. What happened? What was going on with Skipper? He was really worried. He located the bedroom and opened the door carefully to see his big buddy passed out on the bed. Another bottle laying on the floor. It contents empty. A picture of Alice was beside it. Gilligan slowly approached his friend. "Skipper…Skipper…" He said nudging him gently. "Skipper."

The sea captain stirred and opened his eyes wishing he hadn't. His head was pounding and he felt awful. "What do you want Gilligan?" He asked seeing his first mate there.

"Skipper are you alright?" Gilligan asked.

"I'm fine." The sea captain said slowly sitting up. "What do you want?"

"You didn't come down to the marina today. I was worried about you."

"Oh. Well I'm fine. I guess I just overslept."

Gilligan shook his head. "No you didn't. You were drinking. Skipper why were you drinking so much?"

"None of your damn business." Skipper barked struggling to stand up. "Just get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Skipper you can't drink like that." Gilligan pressed on. "It's not good for you."

"Why don't you shut your yap and mind your business. Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Go back to your wife and your perfect life. Leave me alone!" Skipper roared.

"Skipper I know you are missing Alice but you can't…"

"You be quiet." Skipper warned. "You don't mention that name to me. You don't mention that name. I don't want to hear that name ever again."

"Okay Skipper." Gilligan said. "But what about Ginger's movie premiere?"

"What about it?" The captain snarled making his way into the living room.

Gilligan followed him. "You are going aren't you?"

"No." Skipper snapped. "I'm not going."

"Skipper you have to." Gilligan insisted. "You have to go. It's Ginger's big debut back in Hollywood."

"I don't care about some stupid movie premiere with some stupid bimbo." He growled. "I don't need to see her slobbering all over that idiot Professor and gushing about how wonderful he is."

Gilligan was startled. He never heard Skipper speak this way before. Not about any of their fellow castaways. Not ever. "Skipper you shouldn't speak like that. Ginger is not a bimbo and the Professor is not an idiot."

"She is too a bimbo!" Skipper shouted. "Couldn't give me a chance huh? No so vain and shallow she has to go after the "handsome" one. Sink her claws into that no good Professor who knows less about women than you do. By the way you think I want to see that goody goody wife of yours all over you? What that girl sees in you I haven't a clue. I could have been a better match but no no she has to latch onto to the likes of a dope like you."

Gilligan stood firm not letting the Skipper to get to him. "Skipper you have to stop this. You can't act like this. I know you don't mean what you said about Ginger and the Professor and Me and Mary Ann. I know you are missing Alice. But if you go to the premiere you can see her again. You can work things out I know you can."

"I told you to not mention that name." Skipper said in a menacing tone. "And I do mean what I said. Mary Ann could have done a hell of a lot better than you. And Ginger…well she is a bimbo who flirted with every single male on that island. She is a big tease who makes men think…of course not with the Professor. No she gives it to the Professor. We all know how she likes to do that."

"You stop it right now!" Gilligan said in raised voice. "This isn't you talking. I know you don't think those things. This is the alcohol. You need to stop it now." He walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed every bottle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Skipper sneered. "You put that back! That's an order!"

Gilligan ignored him and marched to the kitchen. He opened the first bottle and poured it down the drain. He opened the second one and did the same.

Skipper followed him in. "You stop that right now!" He shouted.

"No." Gilligan said. "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself like this." He poured another bottle down the drain.

Skipper went to grab one of the bottles but Gilligan knocked him away. "This is for your own good Skipper."

"Who are you to tell me what is good for me!" Skipper shouted "You get the hell out of my house!"

Gilligan ignored him and poured the last bottle. "There all gone." He said. He then headed to the fridge and found half of a six pack of beer. He opened each bottle and poured them out as well.

Skipper was livid. "How dare you come into my house and…and…you get out of here!"

Gilligan went into the living room and found the Bible the Skipper kept on his self. He opened it up. The sea captain lumbered in and fumed. "I told you to get out of here."

"You listen to this." Gilligan said. "Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid and do not panic before them. For the Lord your God will personally go ahead of you. He will neither fail you or abandon you."

"Why are you spouting off that…"

"God loves you Skipper." Gilligan said. "He will not forsake you. Not ever. I know you are feeling blue. I know you are sad and depressed but God has not forgotten you. He never will. Ever. He loves you Skipper. You will make it through. God is with you."

Tears came to the sea captain's eyes and he fell to the sofa. "I'm sorry Gilligan." He said. "I didn't mean what I said….I am a huge mess. I….I can't…" He sobbed and Gilligan patted his shoulder. "It's okay Skipper. We all love you. We are here for you. I know this is hard. But you know that God doesn't give you anything you can't handle. You will make it through Skipper. I know you will. You need to trust in Him."

"It's hard." Skipper said wiping his eyes. "For so long I thought I was just going to be alone. Then Alice…Alice came into my life. And I thought I had a chance at love again. It was my turn to be happy. But she went away. She went back to Texas and I…I felt so empty and hurt. I guess drowning my sorrows in booze didn't help matters."

"No." Gilligan said. "But don't worry Skipper. You can fix all this. You can get Alice back. Fight for her. Don't let her slip away. You know I bet she wishes she was with you. I bet she wishes she never went back to Texas. But you won't find out unless you go to the movie premiere. You need to see her Skipper."

The sea captain blew his nose and nodded "I know I do Little Buddy. I want to see her. I would give anything to see her again. But…I'm afraid. I'm afraid she will say no."

"Skipper you have to take the chance." Gilligan advised. "You told me that about Mary Ann. I was afraid to tell her how I feel. You told me that I had to take the chance. You told me I couldn't go through life wondering what if….I had to try. You need to do the same. You need to go after Alice. She loves you. I know you can work something out."

"Maybe." Skipper said. "Thank you for being here for me Gilligan. I am sorry about the way I acted. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry about the things I said about you and the others. I didn't mean it."

"I know Skipper. So will you go to the premiere? Please? Ginger would be crushed if any one of us didn't show."

Skipper smiled a bit. "Yeah I suppose you are right. She is a good girl and I should go support her. Okay Little Buddy I'll be there."

"Good." Gilligan said relieved. "Now promise me you won't drink anymore."

"I promise." Skipper said. "You have my word. I won't drown my sorrows in the bottle. I know it's stupid. You were always there for me Gilligan. I appreciate it. You are a good friend."

"Even though I drive you crazy sometimes?" Gilligan grinned.

"Even though you drive me crazy sometimes." Skipper laughed. "Alright let me get cleaned up. Then you and me can go out on the boat. Just the two of us. Catch some fish and maybe you and Mary Ann can come over and we can have dinner. Bring Jonas too of course. I want to see my godson."

"Sounds great Skipper." Gilligan said. "We would like that. I'll call Mary Ann and let her know."

Skipper nodded and headed back to this bedroom to freshen up. He was glad Gilligan was there. He was a terrific friend and he was glad to have him in his life. He thought about the passage Gilligan read to him. God was not going to forsake him. He would not abandon him. Skipper thought about those words. He had told Alice something similar on the island. He believe them then and he believed them now. He thought about something else to. If God is on his side, then who could be against him? Hold onto his faith he would. No more trying to find answers at the bottom of a bottle. Fight for Alice he would.

That pretty woman was going to be his once again. He was not letting her go.

 **California**

"Thanks Mary Ann. I'll see you all then." Ginger hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "Darling I just heard from Mary Ann. She and Gilligan are coming to the premiere and so is Skipper. I'm so happy. I wasn't sure about Skipper but Mary Ann said he was going to attend."

"That is fantastic." The Professor said holding one of his twins reading a book to her while the other was in the playpen playing with a toy. "Looks like things are in motion."

"I hope so." Ginger said. "I really hope this will get Alice and Skipper back together. Darling you saw how happy they were on the island didn't you?"

"Yes I did. And I hope they obtain that happiness again. Skipper deserves to have a good woman like Alice. I know her sons are very fond of him too. I think they would make an excellent family." The Professor replied.

"Just like we do?" Ginger said walking over and joining her husband on the sofa.

"Most certainly." He replied as he got up to place his daughter in the playpen with the other twin.

He sat back down and pulled Ginger into his arms. "I say we make the most wonderful family. You and me and our twin girls and our son on the way." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "Just like Gilligan an Mary Ann have a terrific family."

Ginger nodded. "Yes they do. I always thought Mary Ann and Gilligan were a good match. Jonas is so adorable. I wonder if they will have another baby soon. Mary Ann told me she wanted a large family. And she is such a good mother."

"She is." Professor agreed. "And you my love are a terrific mother yourself. I wouldn't want anyone but you to be the mother of my children."

"Darling how many children do you want to have?" Ginger asked with a smile.

"I think six is a good number. Maybe seven." He replied.

"Really darling." Ginger said moving closer to him. "That's a lot of lovemaking."

"I am more than willing to make that sacrifice for you my love."

"You are cute." Ginger said kissing his lips. "And I would love to have a big family with you. Maybe another daughter and another son would be nice. First let's have this one."

"Deal." He said.

Ginger sighed leaning her head against him. "I can't wait for my premiere. It's been so long. I missed it so much."

"I know you have. You belong in the spotlight my beautiful starlet. You shine on the big screen you just have a certain way…"

Ginger giggled and kissed him once more. "Darling you are so charming." She wrapped her arms around him. "I hope that Alice gets to be as happy as I am."

"I'm sure that will occur." Professor stated.


	6. Chapter Five

Gilligan and Skipper made their way onto the dock and over to the boat for an afternoon of fishing. Gilligan was happy his buddy was in better spirits. He didn't like seeing him in pain. This would most certainly cheer him and he wouldn't feel so down. "Nice day isn't it." Gilligan said as they climbed aboard.

"Certainly is. Hope the fish are biting today." Skipper said cheerfully as he stepped onto the deck. "Maybe we can get a good catch and Mary Ann can whip us up a terrific dinner. You are so lucky you have a cook like that for wife."

Gilligan grinned. "Yeah Mary Ann was always a born chef. I don't know how she did it on the island but she made the best fish ever. I know we all thought so."

Skipper laughed. "Well maybe not everyone. I know that the Professor always made a point of saying how wonderful of a cook Ginger was. And you know he was right. She wasn't bad at all."

"No she wasn't." Gilligan agreed. "But to me no one can compare with Mary Ann."

"I know." Skipper said as he untied the boat and they set out onto the water.

They found a good area and Skipper dropped the anchor. "So peaceful." He sighed. "I love being out on the sea. So invigorating."

"I know what you mean." Gilligan nodded. "I've always been one for the sea. My Dad is the one who told me I should join the Navy. He said it is in my blood."

"You father is a wise man." The sea captain said. "I know I would give you a hard time and yell at you occasionally but I am glad I hired you as my first mate. You're a good friend Gilligan."

"Thanks Skipper." He said as he threw out his line. He waited a minute or two before speaking. "Hey Skipper can I ask you something?"

"Sure Little Buddy was it is?"

"You told us about how Ellen's father didn't like you. Do you know why?"

Skipper sighed. "I wish I knew but I don't. I'm not sure if Ellen even knew and if she did she didn't tell me. It's not like I was horrible to his daughter. I treated her good. I loved her very much and I seriously wanted to make her my wife. For some reason it wasn't good enough for Mr. Harrington. He was just dead set against me having anything to do with Ellen."

"I think that's terrible." Gilligan frowned. "You're a good guy and I bet you would have been a good husband to Ellen."

"I would like to think I would have." Skipper said watching his fishing line. "But I never got the chance."

"Do you ever wish you did things differently?" Gilligan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Skipper said.

"I mean do you ever wish you would have just married Ellen anyway. Just run off and got married someplace." Gilligan turned his head to him. "You know like find some chapel where you can get one of those fast weddings."

"I admit that thought did occur to me." Skipper confessed. "However I knew that was not what Ellen wanted. It wouldn't make her happy and to be honest wouldn't have made me happy either. I didn't want to deprive Ellen of her dream wedding and there is no way I would have felt right having to face my family afterwards. I know my parents would not have approved that is for sure."

"Did your parents like Ellen?" asked Gilligan.

Skipper nodded. "They did. My mother adored her and my father thought I did good finding such a nice young lady. They were needless to say disappointed that I had gotten Ellen pregnant. I got a stern lecture about it however they both told me that they would support me and be there for us both. Later on Dad told me that even though I had gotten Ellen pregnant out of wedlock that God had still blessed us with a miracle. You can imagine their heartbreak when I had told them what I had thought Ellen had done."

"Were they angry?" Gilligan asked curious.

"Yes they were angry. I don't think they were really angry at Ellen. I think they were angry at Mr. Harrington. I know Dad never got over it. Before he died he told me that he hoped he got to see his grandchild in Heaven. Mom cursed the name of Mr. Harrington for years. She said he was a murderer until the day she died." Skipper paused a minute. "I don't think she ever forgave him. I'm not sure what hurt her most. The loss of her grandchildren or…." He voice trailed off.

"Or what? Skipper what was it?" pressed Gilligan.

"I never told you this. Or anybody for that matter. When I was about eight years old, my mother was pregnant. I thought it was cool that I would get to be a big brother. Dad was excited and hoped for another son. I know my mother said she didn't care but I have a feeling she was hoping for a daughter. Then one day Mom went into premature labor. The baby weighed less than two pounds if that. The doctors did all they could but eventually the baby passed away. I had a little sister for about eight weeks. Her name was Kate. She was the sweetest little thing. I remember seeing her in the hospital surrounded by all that equipment the doctors and nurses fighting for her. We had a small funeral for her. There is a headstone in my hometown with her name Kate Grumby."

Gilligan wiped the tears that fell. "Wow Skipper. I never knew that. You had a little sister?"

"Yep I did. I think that is what made Mom so bitter and angry at Mr. Harrington. She felt like she lost Kate all over again. You know what in a way I felt like I lost her again. When Ellen told me…my heart was crushed. I felt the same sense of helplessness when Mom and Dad broke the news to me about my little sister." He wiped his own tears away and continued. "It was the worst pain I think I have ever known."

"I know it was." Gilligan said sympathetically. "But it's okay now. Adam and Gloria are here and you got to meet them and be a part of their lives."

"That is true." Skipper agreed. "I will forever be grateful that Ellen didn't go through with it. I know that she felt awful about lying but to be honest what choice did she really have? I understand her position now and I made my peace with it."

"That's good Skipper. "Gilligan said. "And now maybe you can keep moving on and get Alice back in your life. Don't let her get away."

"I'm not going to." Skipper assured. "I let Ellen go I'm not about to let the same thing happen with Alice."

 **Florida**

Winston Harrington looked out the window of his luxurious mansion. He was a wealthy man. Very successful in the business world, had many powerful friends and connections. He excelled at everything he did. Golf, tennis, polo, he was one tough act to beat. Despite all that there is one thing that plagued him for years. His daughter Ellen. His wonderful sweet Ellen. The apple of his eye. From the day she was born, he doted on her. Did everything in the world for her denied her nothing. She wanted a pony she got a pony. She needed a new dress, it was hers. Whatever she wanted, she was granted. Then…then she had to go and get involved with that Grumby kid. He couldn't stop her from seeing that boy. No matter what his objections no matter how many other males he presented to his daughter she refused to give up that boy. When he found out she was pregnant with that boy's child! It was too much. He could not believe something like that would happen. But it did.

He moved away from the window and sat down at his huge wooden desk. His eyes went to a picture he still had of Ellen. Often he had wondered what would have happened if he had not objected and allowed her to marry that Grumby fellow. But he couldn't have. Not after what that boy's father….He recalled it all too well…

Angela Logan was a stunning beauty with long flowing brown locks and the warmest chocolate brown eyes in the world and a kind smile. She was friendly to all she met and one could not help but love her when they encountered her. She had a certain charm that people were drawn to. They had attended a few dances together and some polo matches. He enjoyed her company very much. Then…then Walter Grumby entered the picture and tore apart his whole world. Angela began seeing him as well. The movies and dinner and sometimes a stroll on the beach at night. Winston was certain that Angela could not be serious about Walter. It was just impossible. But he was wrong. He recalled the day that Angela announced that she and Walter were planning on walking down the aisle together. He tried in vain to stop it. Angela wouldn't listen and the wedding took place. It was a few short months later when he discovered that Angela had been pregnant. He was convinced that Walter did it on purpose. Trapped Angela into having to marry him. Prove it he couldn't of course but he never stopped believing. It hardened his heart to love for a long time. It wasn't until he met Gretchen that he decided to give it a try again. She came from a wealthy family and was very pretty. He liked being with her. Granted she was no Angela but that didn't matter to him. They had a very good marriage. Everything was fine until the day Ellen told him she was seeing Jonas Grumby. And then when she said she wished to marry him! A Grumby a part of his family! Not a chance! He forbade it! He flat out old Ellen that he was forbidding her to have anything to do with Jonas Grumby. His threats seemed to work as she did tell Jonas good bye and lied that she took care of the pregnancy. It hurt her so much but she did it. He tried telling Ellen she did the right thing but she refused to speak to him for months on end. They drifted apart and he rarely saw her after that. A few times she would visit but he was certain it was just to see her mother and not him. Now she was gone. They never did patch things up.

Looking back now he realizes that perhaps he made a mistake in not trying to fix things with his daughter. Although how he would have done that he was not sure. He remembered being there when Ellen heard the Minnow was thought to have gone down in a violent storm. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and the sadness on her face. When he tried to console her she balked and told him to leave her alone and that he was probably happy he got what he wanted. Winston wanted to tell her he never wanted that but it would not have done any good. Ellen would not have believed him. Then not too long ago he hears that the passengers and crew of the Minnow were found safe and sound on an island. He knew his grandchildren Adam and Gloria were ecstatic and made plans to go meet their father. Winston wondered often if they resented him for keeping Jonas away. If they did he did not blame them. Well they go to know him now and that is what counted. Winston turned his attention to the documents on his desk. He didn't know if this would make any difference now but he was going to make the effort. If there was any way to make things right this was a start. And he was going to do this in person. He was going to face Jonas Grumby. He had no idea if he would even listen to him or see him. What he expected was a big punch in the face and a string of harsh words lashed at him. Well if that happened so be it. He was just going to have to take that chance.

 **Hawaii (café)**

Mary Ann sat down at a table at the Green Palm Café for a nice lunch. Little Jonas was being cared for by a nice nanny she had hired. At first she didn't want to but then soon realized it was just a necessity she could not avoid. With her going to school and Gilligan going to school and the studying they had to do, it was necessary. Besides Lillian was a sweet lady. She was retired and in her sixties. She had two grandchildren who were around Jonas' age and she didn't mind taking care of him while she watched her grandkids as well. Her son was a banker and his wife too. They also were hesitant about having help but Lillian convinced them to let her. They both agreed saying if they were going to leave their kids with anyone may as well be their grandmother. The arrangement worked out beautifully. Mary Ann got to know Melissa, Lillian's daughter, and they became friends as did Gilligan and Melissa's husband Charles or Charlie as he preferred. Such nice people they were. Mary Ann looked over her menu when she heard a gentle voice. "Hello?"

She lifted her eyes to see a young lady standing there with light blonde hair. "Yes?" She asked. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. But I had to talk to you. My name is Cindy. I met your friend the Skipper the other day." She said.

Mary Ann wondered difference that made. A lot of people met Skipper. "Yeah so?"

"So I thought I should introduce myself. You mind if I sit down."

"I suppose not." Mary Ann said. "Why did you feel you had to introduce yourself to me?"

"I got to talking to him at the bar last night and I didn't realize it until later that…Well I'm Ellen's niece."

"Ellen's niece?" Mary Ann said confused. "Ellen who…." Then it hit her. "Oh my…You are…Does he know…"

Cindy shook her head. "No. He doesn't. Like I said I did not realize that he was the gentleman that was involved with my aunt years ago. She never spoke much about him. I knew something happened but not all the details. It always bothered me. So I called my Mama up last night and she told me the whole story."

"Wow." Mary Ann said in awe. "I had no idea…Ellen had a sibling…"

"Yes. A brother. My father. I told Mama last night about meeting Jonas cause the story he told me sounded like what I had been told about my aunt. Granted it was not much but it was familiar enough. Daddy didn't like to speak about it and Mama didn't either." Cindy explained. "But I pressed her and well she told me everything. I had no idea that…well I have two cousins. I never got to meet them. I was hoping I could. That's sort of why I am here. You think you could talk Jonas into letting me meet my cousins."

Mary Ann smiled. "I don't think that would be a problem."

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm after publicity. That's why I thought I would ask you. You seemed like a nice person." Cindy said. "I hoped you would take me seriously."

"I do." Mary Ann assured. "I believe you. And I think Skipper would love for you to be a part of the family. I know Adam and Gloria would love that too. You know…he was planning on coming over for dinner tonight. Why don't you join us?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Cindy asked with hope in her pale blue eyes.

"Of course not. " Mary Ann replied. "In fact, I think I will call up Gloria and see if she would like to come over. I'm afraid Adam won't be able to attend. He is working at the hospital tonight. At least you can meet one of your cousins. I'm sure that you will get to meet Adam soon."

"You are sweet." Cindy smiled. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Say while you are here, would you like to help me with dinner? Can you cook?" asked Mary Ann.

Cindy laughed. "Of course I can. My Mama taught me when I was a little girl. I can cook just about anything."

"Perfect." Mary Ann got a pen out of her purse and took a napkin. "Here is our address. Why don't you come over around four and we can get started dinner. We need cook a lot. My husband is a bottomless pit."

Cindy giggled. "Mama says that about Daddy. He can eat a three course dinner and still have room for more."

"Sounds like my Gilligan." Mary Ann said.

Cindy nodded and grew serious. "You think Gloria will like me? You think she will be think I'm…"

"I don't think she will think that. She has been in your position. She had to out of the blue tell Skipper she was his daughter. I'm sure she thought he would think she was nuts. It will be fine." Mary Ann said patting her hand. "Don't worry."

 **Florida**

"Yes that is correct. I wish to fly to Hawaii as soon as possible. When can you have the jet ready? Okay good…I will notify my driver. Thank you." Winston hung up the phone. It was done. He was going on a trip to Hawaii. He was going to face Jonas Grumby. It was going to be hard and most likely it may not go well but he was going to do it. The papers were sealed and inside his jacket pocket. There was no going back. And he didn't want to go back. He had to attempt to right a wrong. He hoped in away this helped.

 **Boat (Hawaii)**

Gilligan reeled in another fish and Skipper added it to the two they had already caught. "Fish are really biting." He said. "What a good day."

"It is." Skipper said. "I think I'll take Alice out fishing on the boat. I think she would like that. She enjoys sailing."

"She does." Gilligan said. "You really miss her huh?"

"I do. I know I was stupid to feel sorry for myself and drown my sorrows in booze. That's over now I promise. All I want to do is convince Alice we can be together. Gilligan if it means possibly moving to Texas I want you to take over the business for me."

Gilligan put down his fishing rod. "You would move to Texas?"

"If that is what Alice wanted yes I would." Skipper answered. "I know that it would be hard but you and Mary Ann will be okay."

"I see." Gilligan said. "Well I guess you are right Skipper. You have to do what you have to do. It will be hard but you are right. We will manage. And I will look after your business for you if you want."

"Thank you Gilligan. I know that you are studying to be veterinarian and will probably being busy once you get into the field but it would mean a lot to me if you could at least keep the business running part time." Skipper said. "Of course I don't know if I will be in Texas or not but I'm just saying…"

"I know Skipper." Gilligan said. "Don't worry about me. You just go after Alice. Whatever you decide I will be happy for you."


	7. Chapter Six

"Alice!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed as she greeted her guest at the front door of Howell Manor. "It's so good to see you dear." She said giving the dark haired Texan a hug.

"It's good to see you too Eunice." Alice said returning her hug before letting go.

"Did your sister come with you?" Mrs. Howell asked looking out the fancy black wrought iron door.

"No." Alice replied. "Jacqueline went into town to check out an art gallery. I thought I would drop by and see you and Mr. Howell. Is he here?"

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "No Thurston is out golfing with his country club friends Al and Nelson. He won't be back for a few hours." She looked over the Texan. "My you look wonderful."

"Thank you." Alice smiled. "You look good too."

Mrs. Howell led her into the spacious living room and they sat down on the white sectional. "How are things with you?" She asked of Alice.

"Pretty good." Alice answered. "I had a long talk with my sister and well I made a decision. I decided I'm going to sell my home in Texas and move to Hawaii to be with Jonas."

Mrs. Howell beamed. "Oh how wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" She gave her a hug. "I knew things would work out for you." She let go. "Does Skipper know yet?"

Alice shook her head. "No not yet. I haven't spoken to him. I was planning on telling him at Ginger's movie premiere. I just hope he will be happy about it. I feel awful about what happened between us."

"Dear don't you worry." Mrs. Howell said patting her hand. "I know Skipper loves you and he will be very happy that you decided to live in Hawaii."

"I hope so." Alice sighed. "I was foolish to go back to Texas. It turns out Jacqueline was right."

"Right about what?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Right about me still holding onto Tom." Alice explained. "I may not wear my wedding ring anymore and I may have put everything in a safety deposit box but I was still holding onto his memory. I wouldn't let go of our home. I wanted to keep it to surround myself with him. I couldn't keep doing that. It was time I finally let him go. My sons even told me I should sell the place. So I'm going to do it. I'm selling the house and all the land."

"I think you made the right decision." Mrs. Howell said with approval. "I know it will be difficult for you but it is time you begun your new life without Tom. Yes he will still be in your heart, that will never change but you should move on and start over. I think this is the best thing for you."

"I do too." Alice said nodding. "I'm not sure who I am going to sell to just yet. I was thinking of Mary Ann and Gilligan but they live in Hawaii and I doubt they would want to move again. I just hope whoever I sell to takes good care of it. It's still a special place to me."

"I'm sure they will." Mrs. Howell said. "I don't want you to worry though. If you can't find a decent seller Thurston and I will be more than happy to buy it from you."

"Oh you don't have to do that Eunice. I can't ask you..."

"I insist." Mrs. Howell said. "We do adore it here in California but in a few years Thurston is going to want to retire and we have discussed the possibility of Texas. I do love riding horses. I used ride all the time when I was a little girl."

"You did?" Alice smiled at the image of Mrs. Howell as a girl.

"I did. My father bought me a pony when I was six. He was so sweet. I named him Mr. Buttercup because of his yellow mane. Oh how I loved him." Mrs. Howell said fondly.

"That is sweet." Alice said.

"Anyway dear as I was saying, if you are unable to find a buyer, we will be more than happy to make you an offer."

"I appreciate that. It is very find of you." Alice stated. "Anyway before I get into that, I need to patch things up with Jonas. Which brings me to the reason for my visit. I need to buy the perfect gown to wear to the premiere. I really want to look my best when I see Jonas again."

"Naturally." Mrs. Howell said. "Not to worry though we can take care of that." She stood up. "Come on…we are going to go shopping. I know the perfect place….Oh wait before we do that…dear you are going to need a make-over."

"A make-over?" Alice repeated confused.

"Nothing drastic dear." Mrs. Howell assured. "And I know just the person for the job. Raul."

"Raul?"

"Yes. He is simply marvelous." Mrs. Howell said. "Why don't we stop buy his salon and make an appointment. He can give you an idea of what he will do. Afterward we can go find that perfect dress."

"Okay." Alice said. "If you think that is best. Why not? It may be fun. I haven't really done much with myself in a long time. Maybe a little make-over will nice."

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. Howell said. "Now come along. We are going to turn you into the most beautiful woman at the premiere. Skipper won't take his eyes off of you."

Alice laughed. "I think the Professor may have a different opinion about who the most gorgeous woman is there."

"Oh you are right of course. Ginger is a tough act to beat. Well we will just make sure that in Skipper's eyes you are the most stunning one there."

"Sounds good to me. Okay here goes." She said as they walked outside. "Time to take a step towards getting my man back."

 **Professor and Ginger's Home**

"Ginger please…stop that…I'm trying…Ginger." The Professor had spent the past ten minutes trying to fend off his frisky wife without much success. "Stop that." He said finally removing her hands from his bare chest. "You control your hormones."

"No." Ginger said with heat in her eyes going over every inch of his wet body. He had been swimming laps in the pool and it just about drove her out of her mind. It seemed everything he did lately drove her mad. The other morning he had fed the twins their breakfast and Ginger thought it was the most adorable thing ever and planted a thousand kisses all over him causing him to be very late for work. Thankfully Mr. Howell was an understanding boss who was well aware of Ginger's love for the academic and how she liked to express that love.

"Yes." He said gently pushing her away. "You have been going at me non stop since this morning. Control yourself."

Ginger pouted at him. "It's not my fault I'm pregnant and my hormones are erratic. You being the sexiest man alive doesn't help matters. Besides I'm not made of stone I can't help it."

"I know that my love." He said gently kissing her forehead thinking his wife was quite becoming when she pouted those full lips. "I know that you are pregnant and your hormones are all over the place but you need to exercise some control over them."

"Don't you want me?" She asked frowning her lips still in a pout that the Professor secretly found irresistible.

He sighed familiar with this approach to entice him. "Don't you start that." He said. "You know very well we made love before I swam my laps in the pool. It was the only way I could get you to give me back my swimming trunks."

Ginger grinned. "You look sexy in them." She cooed moving closer. "Kiss me." She purred.

He gently kissed her lips and let go. "I'm going to go take a shower now. You don't follow me."

His words went unheeded as Ginger followed him over to the shower located by the pool. He sensed this and quickly locked the door. Ginger fumed and pounded on it with her fist. "Roy Hinkley you open this door!" She demanded. "Open this door!'

"Forget it." He said turning the water in the shower on with a smile enjoying his wife's annoyance and knowing it wouldn't last. "Not a chance."

Ginger glared at the closed door and went over to sit on one of the chairs by the round patio table and pouted with her arms crossed. Fifteen minutes later the Professor emerged wearing fresh clean clothes, his hair just a tad damp. Ginger still though he looked hot but she was also still miffed and shot daggers at him. "You are mean." She said fuming. "You are so mean to me. I'm pregnant and you are just mean."

He went over to her and picked up her hand gently kissing it. "Forgive me my beautiful wife." He said to defuse her dramatic temper. "But I had to take drastic measures. I have to get down to the lab…"

"Oh forget the lab." Ginger said standing up forgetting her "anger" and wrapping her arms around him. "You stay here with me." She smiled her seductive smile at him to weaken hIm.

"I wish I could but I am unable to do so." He replied. "I am working on an important project…"

"Darling." Ginger said grinning at him her finger tracing his jawline. "Don't you find me more interesting than some boring project? Wouldn't you rather work on me?" She breathed into his ear.

He swallowed and tried to summon every shred of strength he could to resist her charms. "I am sorry my love it is not possible. I really need to…"

Ginger pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. He allowed her to kiss him for a few minutes before gently moving her back. "I love you." He said to her. "I shall see you when I return."

"Oh alright." Ginger grumbled dropping her arms. "But don't take long. Don't be coming home around midnight like the other night. I don't like that."

"I shall make every effort to be home to you at a reasonable hour." He said giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." She said her arms going back around him. "I'm sorry I've been pawing at you so much. I don't mean to."

"I know you don't." He assured. "It's okay." He hugged her tight and broke way. "I'll see you later." He gave her one last kiss before walking back into the house.

Ginger watched him as he left. Damn he was sexy as hell. How in the world did manage to keep her hands off him those first couple of years on the island? It was a mystery to her. She walked over to the lounge chair and sat down. The twins were spending the day with their grandmothers. Kimberly and Sandra were most certainly spoiling them rotten that was for sure. The twins loved their grandmas and Ginger thought it was sweet.

She placed her hand on her stomach where her son was growing. In a couple of months, she would be holding him. Oh she hoped he looked just like Roy! How adorable it would be to have a miniature version of her darling Roy running around! She loved the idea.

Her mind went to the movie premiere that was going to take place in a few days. She needed to find the perfect dress. Several designers sent over gowns for her to choose from and she had a hard time deciding. She wished Mary Ann was there to help her. How she missed her! It was harder than she thought having her dear best friend living so far away.

Yes she did have her friends in Hollywood. Her good friend Jill and her other friend Autumn but it wasn't the same. Having spent those four years sharing a hut with Mary Ann on the island and confiding in just about everything….it was weird not being able to do that anymore. However Ginger knew that Mary Ann had to live her own life. She wanted to be in Hawaii. She and Gilligan wanted to be near Skipper. She didn't blame them. He was like a father figure to them both. She knew how much they both looked up to him.

Speaking of Skipper, she was glad he was attending the premiere. She had been worried when he didn't RSVP right off the bat. She sensed he may have not wanted to go because of Alice. Ginger was unsure about how he would react knowing she had invited the Texan. Well she couldn't leave her out. She was a part of their family. And besides Ginger knew that once Skipper saw Alice he would fall in love all over again. She was sure of it.

Wouldn't it be nice if they got married! She and Mary Ann could be bridesmaids. And Gilligan would be the best man and Roy would be one of the groomsmen. She paused thinking of her husband looking handsome and dashing in his tux. The way the jacket would hug his body and…Oh god there went her hormones again! She picked up a hand held fan and began fanning herself. What that man did to her. She placed the fan down and got up from her chair. She was going to go pick a gown to wear. It was going to be her big night and she was looking forward to it. For so long on the island she dreamed of this and now it was coming true! And to have her island family there with her made it even more special.

 **Dress Shop**

"So many beautiful gowns." Alice said in awe. "I have no idea which one to pick. They are just so gorgeous. And I am so bad at fashion. The first wedding gown I picked out my sister had a fit. It had big puffy shoulders and wide hoops. Jacqueline told me there was no way I was wearing such a hideous old fashioned dress. I am glad she talked me out of it. Looking back I have no idea what I was thinking."

Mrs. Howell laughed. "I can assure you that won't happen here. We will find you the perfect gown to compliment the make over Raul has planned for you." She looked over and found a salesgirl. "Oh there is she….Caroline…Caroline dear…"

The brunette walked over and smiled a kind smile at them. "Hello Eunice. Nice to see you."

"Hello dear. Nice to see you too. I was hoping you could help us. Alice here needs a gown for Ginger's movie premiere."

"Oh I see." Caroline said with a smile. "Well I will do my best. Is there any particular style you had in mind Alice?"

The Texas shrugged. "I have no idea. I am terrible when it comes to fashion. I don't know what would be best. I know that Jonas did like that gown I wore on our first date. You remember that one Eunice?"

"Oh yes that purple one that I gave you. I'm not sure that would be quite right but maybe we can find something in that color. You know to accent your beautiful violet eyes. Doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes." Eunice said to Caroline.

"You do have pretty colored eyed." Caroline agreed. "I think we can find something to bring them out. Come with me."

Alice followed the two woman to the back of the shop. Caroline gestured for her to sit while she headed in the back. Alice took a seat. She hoped they did have something. She really wanted to wow Skipper. She prayed he wouldn't be upset with her. She was awful to leave him like that! Really what was she thinking! Hopefully she can make it up to him. She couldn't lose him. She already lost one terrific man. She couldn't bear losing another.

 **Hawaii**

The plane touched down and Winston Harrington let out a sigh. This was it. The sooner he did this the better. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the private jet. His bags were taken off the plane and brought out to the waiting limo. This was not going to be easy but he had to do this. He was wrong for so many years and he hope he could make it right again. If only he had seen it sooner. It was wrong of him to punish that Grumby fellow just because he had a grudge against his father. He was terrible to do that. Ellen had every right to be furious. What was even worse than that was him forcing Ellen into lying about "taking care" of the pregnancy. How cold and cruel of him! It was simply heartless. Making her choose between her children and Jonas Grumby. He prayed God forgave him for the fool he had been. Winston also prayed that Jonas would forgive him. Most of all he hoped beyond hope that his grandchildren Gloria and Adam would too. The way he treated their mother was terrible. The threats he made. Saying he would cut her off without a cent. What kind of monster does that! He didn't know if they would allow him to be a part of their lives but he was going to give it a shot.

Gretchen was proud of him for taking the step to fix what he had done in the past. She was furious at him for his actions with Ellen and Jonas for a long time. She told him that he would regret it and she was right. He did regret it. Every second of it. All he could do was apologize and hope that he would be given a chance. Do something to make up for the pain and hurt he inflicted. He spent too may years acting like stubborn ass. It was time to face up to what he had done. Tomorrow he would meet Jonas at the marina. It was not going to be a pleasant meeting. He fully expected Jonas to be filled with rage and not want to talk to him. It was something he was not looking forward do but knew he had to do it and he was gong to. No matter how hard it was. No matter how angry Jonas got. He had to do this.


	8. Chapter Seven

Skipper hung up the phone with Mrs. Howell with a smile. He knew she could help him. He had wanted to look his very best for the premiere for when he saw Alice and she had just the tailor for him, Milton Wellington. He happened to be Mr. Howell's personal tailor and he was a genius at creating the perfect look. Mrs. Howell said she would make the arrangements for Skipper to meet with Mr. Wellington once he arrived in California.

It was all set. He was so looking forward to this! How could he have been so stupid as to feel sorry for himself and drown his sorrows in booze. Thank God for Gilligan! Gilligan set him straight and he was grateful. He saw now how foolish he was to do such a thing. Well it was all behind him now. No more heavy drinking and feeling sorry for himself. This was a new beginning and he was plowing ahead.

He walked out of his office located on the boat and to the deck. Gilligan had the day off so he decided to comb over the vessel itself to make sure nothing was in need of repair. As he did so a man walked onto the dock and towards the boat. He was a well dressed man in gray slacks and matching gray suit. He had a crisp white shirt and polished black shoes. He carried a small flat black briefcase in his hand as he walked up the ramp to the main deck. He paused a minute before approaching the sea captain. "Jonas Grumby?" He said.

Skipper looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. "Winston Harrington." He said in a flat voice. "What do you want?"

"I've come to speak with you." Winston began. "I have something I wish to say."

"Well maybe I don't want to hear it." Skipper snapped. "Maybe I don't care what you have to say. Haven't you done enough? You kept me and Ellen apart. You frightened her to the point where she felt she had to hide my children from me and lie that she "took care" of the pregnancy. She was too scared all these years to even allow me to see my children for fear of enduring your wrath. And now you have the nerve to show up here on my boat and tell me you want to speak with me and you have something to say! Get out of here!" Skipper shouted. "Get off my boat! Get out of my sight!"

Winston stood there immovable. He had expected this and he knew he couldn't back down no matter what. "You are right." He said calmly. "I should go. I should remove myself from your boat and stay out of your sight but I can't do that. I need to say this and you must listen."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Skipper barked. "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say! Whatever it is I don't care! Now get the hell off my boat before I throw you off!"

Skipper advanced toward the older man and was about to lay his hands on him when the older gentleman spoke "I'm sorry." Winston said. "I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Skipper said dropping his arms. "You're sorry. Is that what you came to say. Sorry?"

"Yes." Winston said. "I am sorry. I wanted to explain to you why I did what I did."

Skipper laughed. "I know why you did what you did. You are a stuck up rich son of a bitch who looks down at others. You thought I wasn't good enough for Ellen. It didn't matter how much I loved her. No I wasn't a big time high society name or came from a rich family."

Winston shook his head. "No." He said quietly. "That is not the reason. I was in love with your mother."

The sea captain stared at him. "What?"

"Your mother, Angela Logan. I was in love with her. She was so beautiful and kind and everything about her I loved. I wanted to marry her. But then…then your father Walter Grumby entered her life. She forgot all about me and before I knew it she married him. I tried to stop her but she refused to listen. I was heartbroken. I found out after they married that Angela was expecting a child. I was certain that your father did it on purpose just so Angela would marry him. I hated him for it. So when Ellen came to me to tell me she was seeing you…my anger came back. I took my anger at your father out on you and it was wrong. I had no right to make you pay for anything I perceived as a wrong doing by your father."

"Wait…" Skipper said. 'You were involved with my mother? You…wanted to marry her? Did she love you?"

The older man hesitated before speaking. "I think she enjoyed my company but as far as love I don't think she ever truly did. I was too stubborn and bullheaded to see it. I was convinced I could make her love me but I was wrong. I couldn't. She loved Walter. "

"So that's why you didn't want me to marry Ellen? Because of my parents?"

Winston nodded. "Yes. I couldn't have you be a part of my family. I wasn't thinking of Ellen I was thinking of me. I was selfish and well childish is a good word. I'm sorry. I really am truly sorry."

"Why are you telling me this now? After all these years why are you telling me this?" Skipper asked.

"I was never able to set things right with Ellen." Winston explained. "I want to set things right with you. I came here to tell you how wrong I was and how sorry I am. It's taken me too long to realize it but I do now. I can't undo what I did. All I can do is ask that you forgive me."

Skipper stood staring back at the man. Forgive him? He wanted him to forgive him? He comes all the way here to ask him to forgive him? Skipper walked to the side of the boat and looked out at the ocean his back to Winston. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to rage at the man, knock him down throw him into the ocean so the sharks…Skipper paused in his thoughts and reflected upon something. Peter denied Jesus three times. Three times. Jesus forgave him. Saul persecuted followers of Christ. He sought to crush every last one. Then Jesus appeared to him on the road to Damascus. Saul was blinded, told to go to the city and he will be told what he must do. Three days he remained blind and went without food and water. Jesus then appeared to a disciple named Ananias and told him that Saul was the chosen instrument to deliver the gospel to the Gentiles. Ananias found Saul and he laid his hands upon him telling him that Jesus sent him to restore his sight and that Saul would be filled with the Holy Spirit. Scales fell from Saul's eyes and he could see again. He was then baptized into the Christian faith.

Jesus felt Saul was worthy to spread his message. Saul was redeemed and became one of the greatest followers of Christ the world has known. Peter once asked Jesus how many times a person should be forgiven. He asked if it was 7 but Jesus said Not up to seven times but up to 77 times. What he was saying there is no set limit on forgiveness. Does God set a limit on how many times He will forgive us when we sin? No there is no limit. He doesn't say…You only have six more times I will forgive you before that's it. His love is endless therefore there is no number set in stone.

Peter and Paul were the most influential followers of Christ. Peter was the Rock upon which Jesus built his Church. Paul was the instrument used to spread the good news. Both were sinners but Jesus didn't cast them aside saying…No I can't use them they did horrible things in their lives, they aren't worthy. He didn't chastise Peter saying You denied me so I have no more use for you. He didn't let Paul continue on his path of destruction.

Couldn't he Skipper do the same? This man came before him proclaiming he was sorry and that he was wrong in his actions. Did he really wish to continue on his life carrying the anger around inside him about what happened years ago? No he didn't. He had to learn to let go. He had to learn to leave things at the cross. All his anger, his frustration, his sorrow…leave it at the cross. Don't pick it up again. Leave it. It was time he did this.

Skipper turned around and faced Winston. "I forgive you." He said.

"Thank you." The older man said. "Thank you."

"I am not going to carry this hostility around anymore." Skipper said. "It's no good. I need to let go and I'm doing just that. So Mr. Harrington I forgive you."

"You are a good man Jonas." Winston said with a smile. "I thank you for your kindess. And now I wish to do something for you."

"What would that be?" Skipper asked.

Winston set his briefcase on the white bench and opened it. He pulled out a pack of paper and handed it to the Skipper.

He took it and looked it over. "What is this?"

"It's a deed to a house." He explained. "A house that has been in my family for generations. I would like to pass it on to you."

Skipper looked up. "Me? Why me?"

"I had planned on giving the house to Ellen as a wedding present." Winston began. "Since she had never married, the house remained empty however since you would have been her husband had it not been for my interference, I would like to give it to you."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Skipper said. "I never expected this. Wait…this property is in Florida."

"Yes it is." Winston acknowledged. "I would like you and my grandchildren to move back to Florida. I want us to be a family. I would like to put the past behind us."

"It's very generous of you Mr. Harrington." Skipper said. "But my business here in Hawaii.."

"I have thought of that." He said as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out another pack of papers handing them to the Skipper.

The captain took them and was stunned. "This is a contract with your company."

"Yes." Winston nodded. "I own a shipyard. And we received a contract to build destroyers for the Navy. I thought that you being a Navy man you would be a valuable asset. You have first hand knowledge of such things and what better way to put it to use. And as for your buddy Gilligan, yes I know all about him as well. I am willing to bring him on board as well. I would like for you both to be a part of the team."

Skipper was floored. He never in a million years thought Winston Harrington would want to bring him on board for anything. "I…I don't know what to say." He said. "This is a lot to think about."

"I understand." Winston said. "As for your business here in Hawaii, I see no reason why it can't still operate. I know of a very qualified sailor who I think would be more than happy to take over the day to day operations for you and Gilligan. You would still own the business, he and anybody he brings on as his crew would be your employees."

"It's very generous of you." Skipper said. "I will have to talk to Gilligan about this. And Adam and Gloria. They just relocated here so they could be near me."

"I am aware of that." Winston stated. "I can take care of that for them. You see my wife Gretchen and I are building a brand new Navy hospital. We would be honored to have them work there."

"You thought of every detail." Skipper said. "Well I will talk to them…"

"No." Winston said. "I will do that. I need to make things right with them. It is up to me to face them. I know that I am not their favorite grandfather no matter how many toys I bought them as kids. They were wiser than that. I will speak with the twins myself."

"Okay." Skipper said. "In the meantime I will talk to Gilligan and Mary Ann. Mary Ann…oh you know she is in a culinary school and Gilligan is in veterinary school…I don't know if they can leave right away…"

"If they don't object, I can assure you I can get them transferred to top rate schools in Florida. And I will be more than happy to pay for the tuition and their moving expenses." The older man said. "I know they will wonder about where they will live. Not to fear. My wife has a realtor friend who knows of a house in a family friendly neighborhood. The school district is excellent as I know they will be concerned about that once their little boy begins school. The house if very affordable and I don't think they will have any trouble with the mortgage."

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"I mean that I am a part owner of First National Bank of Florida. I am more than willing to approve them." Winston said with a smile.

"Why are you doing all this?" Skipper questioned. "I mean the house, the hospital…why?"

"I can't undo what I had done to my daughter." Winston explained. "I can't undo how I kept you and your children apart. All I can do is try to make us the family we should have been. This is my way of trying to make things right. I want to make it as easy as possible to make the move to Florida if that is what you wish to do. I am a very rich man but that money can't buy me a family. I want to use that money to help my family. You are my family cause you are the father of my grandchildren. Gilligan and Mary Ann are my family because they are a part of your family."

"You mean all this?" Skipper asked. "You really mean it?"

"I do." Winston nodded. "I most certainly do. Whatever any of you need, please let me know. This is a small step but an important one. I hope you all consider my offer."

"I appreciate all this." Skipper said. "You have given me a lot to think about. I do think you are being sincere. I know you let your anger towards my father blind you. I have to admit I sort of know where you were coming from. I was a little miffed at the Professor when Ginger decided she was in love with him. I know that kind of hurt. Believe me. But then Alice came into my life and she made me very happy.

Winston nodded. "Yes. I feel that way about Gretchen. She is a wonderful woman and I have been happily married to her for close to thirty years. I wouldn't trade her for anyone however I allowed myself to be blinded by my resentment towards your father and ruined my daughter's life. I made a promise to myself that I would never again do such a thing. I am not going to stand in the way of anyone's happiness ever again. It was a hard lesson for me to learn but I learned it. I hope that perhaps one day we can be friends. "

"Perhaps." Skipper said. "It will take time but maybe we could."

"Good." Winston said. "Well I have taken up enough of your time. I should be on my way." He turned and left.

Skipper stood there looking at the papers he was handed. What an offer! Wow to help build destroyers for the Navy! What a dream job that is! He wondered what Gilligan thought about that. He hadn't been able to speak with him the past day because poor little Jonas had gotten sick. Mary Ann had to cancel dinner plans with Gloria and some other girl to take him to the hospital. Luckily it was nothing serious just a minor ear thing according to the brief phone call he received from Gilligan. He was glad it was nothing major. Jonas should be just fine according to the doctor. Mary Ann had rescheduled the dinner and invited him along and this time Adam could be there. Maybe that would be a good time to tell them about his meeting with Winston. He didn't know how any of them would react. Truth was he was still in shock himself. It was all surreal. However he did enjoy the idea of working for the shipyard and he did like Florida and Alice did too when they had visited. Maybe she would consider moving there. He would have to talk to her. He hoped she wasn't upset with him. He was so stupid to let her get away. Things could have been handled at lot better and he was sorry for that. Well he was going to win his lady back and with any luck they would be happy together in the sunshine state!

His mind drifted back to when Alice had cooked a dinner for him on the island. It was delicious and he especially liked the way she looked in Mrs. Howell's blue gown. They danced to music and it was their first kiss. He will never forget how those lips felt against his own. How good her body felt pressed to his. He loved that woman! She was going to be his again. That he was certain of. One way or another she would…wait a minute. Even if she did agree to move to Florida…what about their living arrangements. Alice wouldn't want to live with him unless…Yes he was going to ask her to marry him! Ask her to become Mrs. Jonas Grumby! He ran inside his cabin and placed the papers in the drawer of his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Mrs. Howell…it's Skipper. I am doing wonderful. Listen I need a favor. I need your help picking out a diamond. Yes for Alice. Yes I am going to ask her to marry me!"


End file.
